


Local Legends

by fairytalehearts



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Elena and Damon, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytalehearts/pseuds/fairytalehearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse of the future of our favorite vampires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> This might be "controversial" but I support Damon/Elena and Stefan/Elena. She works well with both of them and if they could share Katherine, they are more than capable of doing the same with Elena.

_Three Vampires live on Winchester Hill._

_For most people that fact would seem like a fairytale, some concocted story or gossip monger’s tale about the woman who lives there with two men, but it’s the truest thing I can possible write in this journal. They’re real. They exsist._

_And they are- my only friends._

*

They moved around from place to place.

She couldn’t stay in Mystic Falls. They were- too old. Even if the supernatural owned the town now, Caroline was growing into her role as mayor and de facto peace keeper, and she couldn’t walk past Jeremy’s children anymore. They were old enough to consider her a cousin. Not “Auntie Elle”.

They pack up most of the mansion and they sign the house over to Jeremy’s oldest: Jenna. He stopped aging at 34, so whatever he was now wasn’t exactly human and Bonnie wanted somewhere safe for her children. She said her goodbyes to her parents’ grave and let Stefan take her out of her town. Her home.

He moves them into a lighthouse in California. There is an adorable little cottage that she loves and sitting outside with a warm cup of blood while she watches the ocean is relaxing. They walk around the town- she’s had to cut her hair to look older, more mature. They do normal people things like buy groceries they don’t eat and watch old movies in the theater in town.

A vampire hunter shows up at their front door with a crossbow. His name is Kevin. He’s barely 18 years old. It’s just rained and he’s wearing a t-shirt- the poor thing looks like a little abandoned puppy.  Muddy and cold, helpless.

“DIE DEMON SPAWN!”

She doesn’t appreciate his rudeness, however puppylike he may be. He’s the one who came to their doorstep. The poor boy’s blinking at her in the sunlight, with a misloaded crossbow and more confused than ever. Elena invites him inside her little cottage and makes him dinner.

“Do you have friends, Kevin? Family?”

The boy nods between bites of stirfry.

“I had friends once Kevin. And Family- Once you start with Vampires it doesn’t stop. They won’t stop. Go home to your family, please. Live a long life and have ch-chii-children. But if you don’t want that and you go back out there they will kill you. You are not ready for this life, Kevin.”

Elena flashes some fang at him and he jumps.

“Not all vampires are as courteous as us.”

Their one and only house guest spreads the rumor around town and no one bothers them.  They quit going into town for groceries.  Stefan leaves a check on their landlord’s doorstep and it gets cashed every month.

Damon appears two weeks later. She’s honestly surprised he didn’t show up sooner.

**

After her 100th birthday, she starts sleeping with Damon.

She discussed it at length with Stefan and he was –broody- but supportive. 82 years was a long time for anyone to wait, but they were all going to live for a very long time and- there are millions of reasons and excuses but she kisses him and it’s different and exciting- things she desperately needed in her life.

The plan was simple enough: Wear the red thing he’d gotten her as a joke 30 years ago and one his old button down shirts. He sees her (and after accessing that she is not Katherine) he pushes her against the cool glass of the lighthouse and they make love like old friends do after 100 years.

“Thank You.” He mumbles against her hair.

Damon whisks her into town and two of them eat hamburgers while the townspeople glare and whisper at them. It had been at least ten years since they’d last gone into town, but Damon wanted to take her dancing and how could she refuse?

The mayor’s daughter confronts her in the bathroom of the nightclub while she re-applies her lipstick.

“I want to thank you for not killing any of us, Ms. Gilbert.”

No one had called her that in a long time.  She knew that a human had seen them dispatch of the vampire in the woods last week. She also knew they had a relatively powerful witch with them.

“Have a nice evening, Ms. Taylor.”

The mayor’s office calls her on Monday to sign a peace treaty between the town of Cadence and the Two Mr. and one Mrs. Salvatore.  They have a psychic witch on their city council, Damon reasons. He doesn’t even threaten to kill her (but she knows he was considering it).

50 more years pass and they live a peaceful life with their light house. Or so they thought.

 


	2. New Beginnings

Why her middle school thought that a camping retreat was a good idea was a moron. First off, there were supposedly vampires in Salvatore Memorial Park. Secondly, being one with nature sucked because if she wanted to get any decent sketches done she had to hike up the hill..alone.. in the dark…

And of course she was lost. With no phone service.

She was starving and her foster parents wouldn’t give a damn if she never came back anyway-

It was getting dark and her flashlight was dying: yep she was gonna die in the forest. She had been going what she thought was east, yet there was no ocean in sight. Sitting down on the nearest stump she was ready to accept her own death when she heard a noise. A woman laughing. Overjoyed, she sprinted towards the noise and the forest came into a clearing.

There were two people making out in front of the most amazing sunset she had ever seen. It was probably rude, but if she didn’t sketch this scene- she would regret it for the rest of her life.

“Stefan! Damon could be watching us!” The woman giggled. The woman was very content with the man’s kisses on her neck and halfway through the sketch she realized they- the couple in love- were the vampires that lived in the forest.

The lead to her pencil broke and both of their heads snapped in their direction.

“Please don’t kill me?” She asked innocently, where the third vampire (she assumed his name was Damon) had his hands around her neck. He turned to look at her and his hands immediately dropped from around her neck.

“Walk.”

He pointed to the immediate left of the couple where there was a small cottage and a rather large lighthouse that couldn’t be seen from the road. There were no roads this far up the hill and- the thought hits her. These Vampires have been here longer than the forest, longer than most of the town thought.

“Damon please tell me you didn’t kill-.”

The woman is beautiful. Her hair is perfectly coiffed and she couldn’t be any more than 18, even though her demeanor said otherwise. She looked very peaceful, next to the ocean, next to her- vampire friends. And for some reason, she didn’t think they were going to viciously slaughter her.

“Would you like to come in? Hang out for a bit?”

“Elena-”

She shuts the blonde one up and puts an arm around her while she leads her inside.

**

Being friends with Vampires might seem like a horrible idea to a normal person. But she was definitely not a normal person. Elena cooked her dinner and talked avidly about her life and her friends and the vampire town she lived in as a girl and by the time she’s done talking it’s 2AM and she’s exhausted.

“I’ll have one of the boys take you home, your parents must be worried about you.”

Stefan walks her home, navigating the forest like the back of his hand, “We did plant most of these trees.”

“Oh. Yeah.”

They reach her foster parent’s house, where Karen is laying passed out in the front yard, and Steven is throwing the china around inside looking for his painkillers. He storms out the front door to yell at Karen and he trips over her and then down the steps. Nothing new for the two of them, but Stefan looks stunned.

Stefan Salvatore is probably the nicest man she’s ever met.

He speeds into the house and speeds out again with her things, “You can stay with us as long as you like.”

**

Stefan is nice. Damon is- realistic.

He doesn’t want her to live with them but it’s 2 to 1 and Damon gets to sleep with Elena in the house, and Stefan takes the spare room in the light house. He seems quite happy with the new sleeping arrangements and happily moves his things out of the spare bedroom in the cottage.

She has questions, too many questions and after Stefan left to pretend to sleep, Damon answers all of her questions while she’s wrapped up in Elena’s mother’s blanket at the foot of their bed. It’s like a sleepover except the three of them could kill her before she blinked.

There weren’t any vampires around here- something about no new vampires since Elena was turned and how they were practically extinct. She asks about who turned him, and living forever and he doesn’t really have an answer to that last one.

“I like my current living arrangement. If anything were to change I would be fine being dead too, I suppose.”

There are questions he answers without even knowing.

She falls asleep at the foot of the bed, but wakes up in the spare room, fresh coat of paint on the walls, her things unpacked. Elena makes her breakfast and helps her with her homework, and she suddenly feels so sad for a woman who would have been a great mother, who can’t have kids.

It had been a long time since she’d gotten a decent bed to sleep in, and she goes to school for the first time, her head held high. Elena doesn’t sleep much so she ran into town to get her new clothes and did her hair-

“Everyone thought you were dead in the woods!”

“No. I think I started to live.”

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own TVD and make no profit from this work of fiction


End file.
